Mama Bear
by lovewriting18
Summary: Kingsley Shackelbolt is murdered, and the next Minister in line is strict. He creates a law against anything other than traditional, from half-breeds to male pregnancies. At this same time, Percy finds out he's pregnant and must choose to either break the law and have his baby, or end it to avoid Azkaban. Summary's not very good, but please read! Rated M for a reason. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another story! I hope you all like it! Please read and review! This story has Mpreg in it, so if you don't like it don't read! **

**Disclaimer: Characters and original plot lines belong to J.K. Rowling. I only create my own fun stories with them.**

"Another great save by Wood! He is unstoppable tonight! If he continues at this rate he'll break a Quidditch World Record!"

The crowd screams as Oliver blocks another quaffle, nearly falling off his broom to do so. He grins and waves quickly at the crowd, causing another scream.

"The snitch has been sighted! Both Smith and O'Reilly are after it! It's gonna be a close one! And it's O'Reilly giving Puddlemore another victory and moving them into the semi-finals!"

Oliver cheers and joins his team on the field.

"Nice job, Nell! That was great!"

"You too, Oliver! You were on fire tonight! What's gotten into you? You take some potion or something?"

"No," Oliver says, "I'm just excited. I'm happy, well rested, I don't know! I just feel great!"

His teammates congratulate him and they go to the locker rooms. Oliver quickly showers, grabs his stuff and walks out. He scans the now emptying arena and smiles when he sees Percy. Percy waves and hurries over to him.

"You played really well, Ol. Semi finals! I'm so proud of you!"

Oliver hugs him, "Thanks, Perce. I was surprised when I saw you in the stands. I mean, you haven't been feeling well lately."

"I decided that I wasn't going to let my...illness get in the way of coming to see you play."

"Aw, thanks Perce."

Oliver kisses him quickly.

"Come on, let's go home."

Percy takes Oliver's hand and they apparate to their little flat in Diagon Alley.

"As wonderful as you played today, you need to be more careful. I saw you almost fall tonight." Percy says.

"I know. That quaffle was a little more to the left than I thought. I'll be more careful though, I promise."

"Thank you. I need you to be here and not recovering from a Quidditch accident. I can't...I just _need_ you to be extra careful."

"What are you going on about? You've never been this concerned about possible Quidditch accidents before. What's on your mind?"

Percy grabs Oliver's hands, "So, we've been together for about three years now. I mean, I know we're only twenty-two, but I think it's safe to say we're in a commited and good relationship."

Oliver quirks his brow, "Where are you going with this?"

"I saw the Healer today."

"What'd she have to say? Do you have some strange muggle illness?"

"It's strange alright, and rare, but definitely not a muggle illness."

"Well, what is it? Will you be okay?"

Percy looks up at Oliver with bright blue eyes, "Oliver, in seven and a half months you're going to be a father."

Oliver's jaw drops and brown eyes widen.

"Ol?"

Oliver blinks, "What did you say?"

"I'm pregnant. We're having a baby."

"Bloody hell. Is that possible?"

"Yes. It's very rare but some male wizards are capable of having babies. I mean, all male wizards can with potion but without it's extremely rare. I think there's only eighteen known male pregnancies, including mine."

"Wow...we're having a baby..."

Oliver sits on their couch, "I can't believe it."

Percy sits next to him, "Well, you've got more than half a year to believe it."

"So, what do we do now?"

"Well, we need to tell our parents soon."

"How about this weekend, we invite our parents over for dinner and tell them?"

"Sounds wonderful."

Oliver kisses the top of his head. He touches Percy's stomach lightly.

"I can't believe our baby is in there."

"Me either."

"I love you so much, Perce."

"I love you too, Ol."

Percy cups Oliver's face in his hands and kisses him lovingly. Oliver wraps his arms around him and deepens the kiss.

"Percy Weasley."

Percy cries out and pushes away from Oliver. He stares at the bright patronus two feet away form him.

"How the hell did that get in here?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know, but that's...Adam's patronus. He's Kingsley's assistant."

"Percy Weasley, we need you at the Ministry immediately. Mr. Shackelbolt has been assassinated."

**Here you go! I know it's short but I promise future chapters will be better! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews and favorites and follows! I appreciate it! Here's the second chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter...**

Percy runs through the Ministry, Oliver behind him. All around him Ministry employees panic, making it difficult for Percy to reach the Minister's office. When he finally does, a young witch grabs his arm.

"Oh Percy! I'm so glad you here!"

Percy stumbles after her as she pulls him into a group of people.

"Percy!"

He looks up and feels relief when he sees his father.

"Dad, what happened?"

"There was a young wizard who was being taken to his hearing. He broke away from the Aurors and made it all the way here. The Auror who managed to catch up to him heard him yell the Killing Curse, disarmed the man, but it was too late. Kinglsey is dead and he didn't even see it coming."

"What? How did he not hear the commotion?" Oliver asks, "I mean, I know he was a little on the old side, but his hearing can't be that bad."

Arthur smiles slightly, "Kingsley would've enjoyed that comment. But I agree. It doesn't make sense that Kinglsey would have been caught off guard. An experienced Auror himself...it doesn't make sense."

Percy looks around the room and sees small vibrations.

"_Immobulus_." he whispers.

"What?"

"_Immobulus_. I've only used it many times on my rounds in Hogwarts. I know the effects. This man must've used _Immobulus_. Where was Kinglsey when this happened?"

Arthur looks around the room, "Dianne. Come here for a second."

A white haired witch walks over, tears streaming down her face.

"I could've stopped him. I should've disarmed him sooner!"

Arthur puts his arm around her, "No. You did everything you could. No one blames you. Now, Percy, this is Dianne, the Auror who witnessed this."

Percy nods, "Dianne, where was Kingsley?"

"On the floor."

"Where?"

"About a foot in front of his desk."

Percy walks over to the desk, witches and wizards moving aside for him. He sits in the chair, and feels a pang when he sees a picture of Kingsley with many of his fellow Aurors.

"Alright. Dianne, what exactly happened?"

"Um, another Auror and I were escorting him to his hearing, and he yanked his arms free of us and punched my partner in the face. Then he started running, pushing people out of the way. I ran after him. People were screaming, and the whole time he was casting spells, moving people out of his way, stunning them, everything. Finally, he ran in here. By the time I got in ear shot I heard him say the Killing Curse. I disarmed him but Kingsley was already dead."

"Did he yell the curse?"

"No. He just said it."

Percy nods, "Alright. Kingsley had to have heard the commotion. I know it is generally noisy here but the events of this afternoon had to have stood out. Kingsley heard people screaming so he got up out his chair and..."

Percy's eyes catch a goblet on the floor. He feels the carpet next to him.

"The ground is wet. Whatever Kingsley was drinking had just been spilled recently. But how?"

"The desk is not portioned correctly." Arthur says, "Kingsley always tripped on it. He never thought to fix it until he tripped but was always in a hurry."

"So, Kingsley tripped, knocking over his goblet. In the few seconds that it took him to gain his composure and move he only managed to get here before he was hit by _Immobulus_."

Percy walks over to the front of the desk, Dianne pointing him to where they had found Kingsley's body.

"Oliver, walk outside, close the door, and then come back in, pushing it open as fast as you can. When you come back in pretend that you were firing _Immobulus_."

Oliver steps outside and closes the door. A second later the door flies open and he flicks his wand.

"How did the door open, Oliver?" Percy asks.

"Very easily. I barely had to turn the handle."

"Giving this young man enough time to burst in here and if his wand was already out all he had to do was yell the curse. He could've had Kinglsey immobilized in a matter of a second or two."

Dianne nods, "It makes sense. If he had this planned the spell was on the tip of his tongue, and judging by what I saw he was very good at firing spells without even speaking them. Kinglsey would have been completely off guard."

"So, Kingsley is immobilized. Dianne could have only been a few seconds behind him, and a few seconds is plenty of time for him to fire the Killing Curse. Kingsley collapses and Dianne runs in and disarms the man."

The witches and wizards in the room began whispering among each other.

"Wow, Percy. That was great." Oliver says.

"Logic. All you need to do is take a second to really think about how this could have happened."

"But still. That was amazing. With a brain like that you should be the next minister."

"Oh, Oliver. I couldn't. As great as that would be-"

"No, Percy, Oliver's right. You have a lot of talent. You could be the Minister one day." Arthur says.

"Well, thank you, dad. I think we should bury Kingsley and say our farewells before thinking about the next Minister."

"No can do, Perce. I'm sure you saw the chaos. We need to initiate a new minister immediately."

Percy looks at Adam, a tall, muscular, man holding multiple clipboards.

"Well then, who's next in line?"

"He should be here any minute."

Percy looks at Arthur, who shrugs his shoulders. A few people walk in and squeeze their way into the crowd.

"I wonder who this new Minister is going to be." Oliver whispers.

Percy nods.

A man walks in and the room becomes quiet.

"He looks like one of those damn inferi." Oliver breathes.

Percy elbows him and studies the man. He's tall and thin, almost too thin. His dark eyes have dark circles around them and his long, silver hair hangs in his face. His cheeks are sunken in and his lips have almost no color. His pale skin is almost transparent against his black robes. He looks at everyone in the room and shudders when the dark eyes land on him. Oliver wraps an arm around Percy's waist and grabs his wand.

"Good evening. I am Theodore Alois Jameson, the new Minister."

Everyone stares at him. Percy swallows and takes a small step back.

"Pleasure to meet you, Minister. I am Adam Wolfe, your new assistant. Thank you for coming on such short notice."

Adam steps forward and shakes the man's hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Wolfe. I am terribly sorry for what happened to Mr. Shakelbolt. I know he was a _great_ Minister, but I'll try to do my best to rule the Ministry with as much confidence and power as him."

"Welcome to Ministry, sir. How about I introduce you to a few people while we clean up the room for you."

"That sounds wonderful."

Adam leads him around the room, introducing many nervous people. A few witches hurry around the room, picking things up and cleaning.

"That guy looks really unhealthy. Do you think he'll be here long?" Oliver asks.

"I have no clue." Arthur says, "Something doesn't feel right about him."

"Agreed. He's so...pale. And his eyes. He looks like he hasn't slept in days."

"We should keep our guard up. I'm sure he's probably fine, but until we know for sure..."

"And, this is Arthur Weasley. He is the Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office and a wonderful employee." Adam says.

Arthur grabs the man's extended hand, "Pleasure to meet you, Minister."

Theodore nods, "Charmed, Mr. Weasley. I've heard about your family. Talented bunch, aren't they?"

"Yes. Very. As a matter of fact, Percy here was able to figure out how this plot to kill Kingsley was done."

Theodore looks at Percy, "Really?"

Percy nods, "Yes."

"Sir, this is Percy Weasley, your new Secretary." Adam says.

Percy shudders when he grabs his cold hand.

"Um, nice to meet you, sir. I look forward to working with you." he says.

The Minister smiles and Percy feels his legs start to shake.

"And...Oliver Wood? Keeper for Puddlemore United?" he asks.

Oliver nods and hold out his hand, "Yes."

"I've seen you play. You're a talented player."

"Thank you, sir."

"Do you work here?"

"No, sir. I'm a...friend of the Wealseys."

"Oh? Well, it was nice meeting you, Mr. Wood."

"You too."

Adam clears his throat, "Alright. I think that was everyone. We should all get back to work now. Let's move!"

Oliver ushers Percy out of the office quickly.

"I don't think you should be his secretary."

"What? But that's my job!"

"I know, but he scares me. There's something about him...I don't think you'll be safe here. Now with the baby, I just don't want you to get involved in something bad."

"Oliver, I'll be fine."

Percy takes Oliver's hands and kisses them. Oliver pulls him into a hug.

"I just want you to be safe and I can't protect you here." he whispers.

Percy smiles, "I'll be just fine. You don't need to worry about. Now, come on. Let's go home. I want to go to bed."

Oliver nods. He grabs his wand and they apparate.

**Here you go! Let me know what you think! :D**


End file.
